Nunquam Praeclarus
by Elsebeth Fishnips
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione's friendship is put to the test when Harry moves schools...' A rollarcoaster of a story, with some sizzling gypsies thrown in...' Drama, Romance, Action and Humour - ' A tale of love honour and deceit' To read is human, to review
1. The Escape

(A/n; Firstly I own nothing…no nothing at all. No one try to sue me for I have not a penny. Thank-you for reading my fic ^_^ I hope you like it… well what are you waiting for??? Read, Read, Read!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nunquam Praeclarus  
Chapter One  
The Escape  
  
  
A week had past since saying goodbye to his friends at platform nine and three quarters and it had been the most uneventful, most boring week in the history of summer holidays. Harry was only allowed out of Privet Drive an hour everyday. When he wasn't enjoying his sixty minutes of freedom, Harry was dedicating his time to 'voluntary' housework.  
  
" Voluntary, my arse ", muttered Harry as put the dishes away. Wiping the lime-scale of the kitchen tiles, Harry glanced out of the window, and saw Hedwig flying up to his window. He dropped the dishcloth and run upstairs.  
  
"Thank god", said Harry as he read the letter from Ron, basically telling him he could escape the Burrow for the rest of the holidays. Harry wrote back saying he'd come and gave it to Hedwig.  
  
"See ya, girl", he called to her as she flew out of his open window. A warm summer breeze rustled the parchment on his desk as he closed the door behind him.  
  
" Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked his Uncle in the evening. It was nine at night and it was still light outside. Out of the window a beautiful sunset was forming, lighting up the neat little garden and sending bright rays through the living room window where they were all sitting. Dudley doing his homework, to Harry's surprise, and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon watching the news. " Well the thing is", ventured taking his Uncle's silence as positive thing, " well, Ron has asked me over and I th-"  
  
"No", Uncle Vernon said shortly.  
  
Harry inwardly groaned. "Please! I'll be gone for the rest of the year! You won't see my annoying face again!"  
"He said no and that's final!" Snapped Aunt Petunia. Harry stared at them and made a mental note to try again later. As he walked dejectedly into his room he saw Hedwig on the bed. She hooted affectionately as he read the note  
  
Harry,  
Okay… you're not gonna like this but - Dumbledore's told us that you can't stay. Don't ask me why, I'm really sorry. Mum's tried everything but still says no. Look I hope the muggles are treating you right. Please don't be too mad - write back . Ron.  
  
" Bugger", said Harry  
  
***  
  
" Look I'm sorry! I'll clear it up okay?" Pleaded Harry to a very angry Pertunia Dursly. "See look!" Harry said as picked up a broom and began to sweep up. His Aunt looked as though she's had enough.   
  
" No don't touch it! Just go! Be back at four!" She shrieked. Harry willingly went outside. Maybe he should drop a pile of china plates more often as he now had three hours out. He spent most of it pissing about around town. When he came home, his Uncle would be back, he'd have a lot of explaining to do about the dreaded plate incident. Whatever punishment he imagined he didn't imagine Vernon Dursly to get so mad.   
  
" I've had ENOUGH!" He roared at Harry who was standing in the kitchen thinking this rage thing was a result of a bad day at work, " You are to be confined in the house for two weeks and you will not h-"  
  
"You're grounding me?" Harry said, " But that's not fair, it was an accident!"  
  
"Three weeks!"  
  
"What?" Harry yelled disbelieving.  
  
"Four and I suggest you get out of my sight right now if you don't want it to be five!"  
  
Harry walked out and went to his room. Five weeks? Shit, what would he do all that time. Harry decided what he do right then. Knowing the Dursly's they'd probably try to starve him and make him work all day. That night at midnight picked let Hedwig out the window and she flew off into the crisp night sky. He picked the cupboard lock, and stole his wand back. He locked it again and tip-toed to the front door. He shut it silently behind him. Without a backward glance he jogged silently down the lamp-lit street. Out of the top window, Petunia Dursly watched him turn the corner and disappear from view.  
  
  
  
The early morning mist hung over the towers and sunlight worked it's way steadily up the old structure. Six in the morning, a very ruffled looking Arabella Figg set up the road to the school at a brisk walk. She crossed the entrance hall muttering to herself and eventually reached Dumbledore's office,  
  
"Albus, Harr-"  
  
"Yes, I know, he's gone and no one can find him anywhere", Dumbledore sighed and started to rummage through the piles of papers on his desk. "What time did he go, please fill me in…we're all in a bit of a muddle here, I'm afraid."  
  
" Well ", Mrs Figg started, "Apparently, according to the Dursly's he left yesterday night at around twelve, they don't care of course, disgraceful excuse for family," she muttered.  
  
"And?" Dumbledore prompted.  
  
"Well that's all we know!" sighed Mrs Figg tiresomely. She fell into a chair by the window. The portraits on the wall either looked very grave, or some were muttering pompously to themselves, " In my day children never ran off like that…completely unheard off, absolutely mad - discipline! Discipline is the thing!"  
  
Mrs Figg watched Dumbledore who apparently very interested in something in his fingernail and paid her no heed. Eventually she ventured,  
  
"Well what are we to do, Albus? Is anyone looking?"  
  
Dumbledore thought for a moment. He didn't need this now - they had so much to do. There had been no word on Voldermort since the third task and it had been about a month. Cornelius Fudge had owled Dumbledore to say that if there was any more 'funny business' from him or his staff, then he would lose the post of Headmaster of Hogwarts. As thoughts like these spiralled in his mind Arabella waited patiently.   
"This is what I want you to do - go to the others. Remus, Mundungus and Sirius - tell them we're having the meeting now. Inform Arthur and Molly Weasly but tell Sirius to look for Harry. We'll meet in this office at midday. As much as I dislike the idea, you must keep this a secret from Mr Fudge, for it is necessary." Dumbledore sighed heavily,  
  
" Thank-you Arabella - you have been a great help." He gave her a small smile and picked up a piece of parchment.  
  
"Midday - see you then", and she left.  
  
Why would Harry just run off like that? He knew things were dangerous…well whatever the reason they had to find him quickly before they heard from Voldermort. Sirius would do everything in his power to find Harry. It would be alright. Dumbledore sighed again and picked up a quill.   
  
A strong wind was whipping at the trees as lightening flashed overhead. A little cottage was settled, isolated from people, and the light which came from its little windows was the only sign of civilisation on the vast expanse of the moor. Inside, a fire behind a grate was crackling, radiating a friendly warmth as two men sat talking. The taller of the two had black hair and looked in need of a good wash. The other, brown haired and smiling at what his friend had said. Sirius Black had been hiding in Remus' house since the beginning of the 'summer' if you could call the weather outside summer.  
  
"It's summerish, I suppose", said Sirius dully and a particularly loud rumble of thunder sounded overhead, "God, this is depressing…I mean if someone had told me fifteen years ago, that I would be hiding from the Ministry of Magic, in a little cottage in the middle of summer, I would of told them to sod off. That little git - if only I'd known what he'd do - I would have-"  
  
"Padfoot", Remus interrupted, "We've got an owl…" The owl swooped in and haughtily stuck out its leg as if saying, 'If you ever send me out here again...' Sirius scanned it and looked up, and Remus could just visualise the words, "We're in the shit", written all over his face.   
  
"It's Harry isn't it?" Remus asked him with a feeling of foreboding wash over him. Sirius filled Remus in.  
  
"Bloody hell this is all we need! I just hope he's okay!" Sirius cried in exasperation and he disappeared with a 'pop'. Remus checked his watch. Five to twelve - then, he too left.  
  
The rain was coming down hard now, stinging his face. The street was deserted as no one wanted to be out in this weather. As Harry squinted down the street phrases such as I am such a dickhead kept floating across his mind. He cringed to imagine Sirius' reaction. The only sound to be heard was the heavy rain beat on the pavement and the moan of the cars as they drove past him. He turned down a little street and sheltered under a shop canopy. Hermione's shrill voice was echoing in his head, "This is so STUPID Harry! What are you thinking? Go home right now! I mean, really!" But Harry wouldn't go back. His pride was stopping him. He could do quite well on his own without the Dursly's. What had they done to protect him anyway? But as he said this he heard Voldermort's words louder than ever in his head, "He has been better protected than I think even he knows. He will be protected as long as he is in his relations care. Not even I can touch him there."  
  
The sound of panicked footsteps cut through his thoughts as he shrinked into the shadow of the shop. He heard the scurry of a small animal and his eyes widened in shock. A large rat came into view and slinked behind the dustbins. Harry stumbled backwards, praying he hadn't been seen. The rat, hearing Harry's footsteps scrambled out from under the dustbins and it froze as it saw Harry. Harry, cursing, turned and sped down the street hearing Wormtail run madly after him. He took a quick turn to the left and he darted down a narrower street where a few people walking. They watched as he sprinted away followed dangerously close by Wormtail. He jumped five stone steps which led into a park and he ran down a pedestrian tunnel. The distance between them grew and a minute later Harry realised his were the only footsteps. He fell onto some grass and lay there wheezing, catching his breath.  
  
Harry must have lay there for over ten minutes for when he emerged from under the trees, the rain had eased a little. He stepped gingerly out from under the tree's protection. He stood there for a while thinking. How stupid had he been? And what the hell was Wormtail doing out here? Harry then made up his mind. It was time for him to swallow his pride and return to Privet Drive. He looked up to the sky and saw a canopy of grey cloud covering everything. Harry could almost feel the thunder rumbling and Harry suddenly realised he didn't have the faintest idead where he was. He had been so busy running from Wormtail he didn't take note of where he was going and how far he went a long as he got as far away from Wormtail as he could. Lightening flashed above him, illuminating his confused face - things did not look good.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Sudden Meeting

(A/n Thank-you to the following for your lovely reviews ;  
Muggle genius, ~*Silver Unicorn*~, Dittany and any others who reviewed after I wrote this part.  
Well, I own nothing so don't try and sue me…please…  
Oh yeah - sorry about that mix up with the chapters before - first time posting…you see I'm very stupid and had trouble with it… ; )  
Elsebeth Fishnips  
  
Nunquam Praeclarus  
Chapter 2  
Sudden Meeting  
  
Over a dozen people sat in Dumbledore's office, all waiting for the late comers so that the meeting could commence. The Headmaster sat patiently in his chair. Among the dozen were Minerva Mcgonagall, Remus Lupin, Mr and Mrs Weasly, Mundungus Fletcher and Severus Snape. Arabella Figg was in deep conversation with Alastor Moody, which was strange as people tended to avoid talking to him…paranoia, it seemed, was infectious. When it was clear that all who were coming were there, Dumbledore got to his feet.   
"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I know it is inconvenient, but recent events have swayed to our disadvantage. Obviously Voldermort's rise to power is the main reason why we are all gathered here today. But before I start going into all the details I need to stress the point that these meetings are to be kept a secret. You all know the reasons for this so I won't bore you all. Now, I have learned from my sources that Voldermort's Death Eaters (several people in the room flinched) are growing more and more numerous yet there has been no activity on their part to convince the Minister of Magic that Voldermort has returned…"  
The meeting continued well into the night. The attendants seemed anxious but determined and they all trusted Dumbledore and his words. As everyone got up to leave Dumbledore called to Snape to stay behind,  
"Yes, Headmaster", he said. Dumbledore looked at him and sighed,  
"Can you do this for us? You know it's dangerous." Snape's eyes flashed dangerously as he said, "I've done it before -I'm not afraid." Yet he was afraid. Dumbledore told him what he had to do must be kept a secret from the others Snape knew that they would work it out sooner or later, but that wouldn't be a problem. The problem was he didn't think that Voldermort would forgive him easily and he may not at all. But he hid all this from Dumbledore said, "I'll go tommorow night like we planned, I-", Snape started but the Headmaster interupted him, "Good luck Severus", he said as he placed his hands on Snape's shoulders, "remember you do not have to do this…"  
"No, I need to", he said simply and turned and left the room.   
Dumbledore sat gazing at the door long after Snape had left through it. Fear had gripped his heart.  
  
Padfoot had apparated to the town that Harry lived. He then had resumed his dog form to look for him. He had been searching for a good few hours now with no sign of him anywhere. Sirius lay down beside a park bench and rested his head on his paws miserably. Of all the stupid things to do Harry just had to pick the most stupid, some Godfather he turned out to be. He couldn't even keep track of him…he sat there for a minute scaring himself about all the things that could have happened to Harry when a shout echoed in the distance, an incantation, muffled but unmistakable. A few seconds later, a whoosh of green sparks erupted from behind trees someway off and the Dark Mark appeared in the sky. Padfoot froze, and then got up and ran as fast as he could to where it had come from. When he was directly under it, he looked around frantically to see anyone injured. He was about to run off to look else where when he stumbled on to something. Looking down, under his paw, was a wand. Sirius glanced around and when no one was in sight, he changed back into human form. He picked up the wand and a thrill of terror coursed through him…It was Harry's wand.  
A few seconds after the Dark Mark went up someone grabbed Harry from behind and put a hand over his mouth to stop him from crying out. He dropped his wand on the ground in surprise and struggled with whoever it was. His attacker was much stronger though and pulled him away from the scene. He took him to a secluded area, where they were Harry had no idea, and finally Harry was able to see who they were…but no, he couldn't for he was wearing a mask, a Death Eater mask.   
"Get off me!" Harry yelled and slowly the Death Eater raised his hand to his mask. Harry stopped shouting when he saw the face and anger turned to astonishment.   
The face of Severus Snape looked down at him as his eyes flashed with a cold fury he'd never seen before in Snape's eyes. For the first time, Harry was afraid of him.   
"You!" He cried, "I should have known - Dumbledore trusted you!"  
"Shut your face Potter or I'll give you something to shout about!" Snape thought that Harry looked so angry that he would hit him, but Harry didn't. Instead Harry had a sudden idea. If Snape really was a Death Eater, he had to get away and fast. He knew this place wherever he was highly populated and Muggles were everywhere.  
"HELP! HELP!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, "SOMEONE, HELP!" Harry could tell by the twisted expressions on Snape's face that he held serious murderous intent for Harry at that moment. The next second two muggles came running in answer to Harry's call for help. As Snape panicked, Harry took the opportunity to punch Snape in the face. Whilst Snape was reeling with the shock, Harry ran past the Muggles yelling, "Thanks!" in their general direction as they looked at him and Snape in astonishment.  
Snape cursed as got to his feet and started running. Harry, seeing Snape behind him groaned. Déjà vu , he thought wryly. He ran as fast as he could in the direction he had come but no matter how fast he ran, Snape was faster and eventually caught up with him. Snape grabbed Harry's arm to stop him from running. As Harry struggled a voice rang through the cold night air,  
"Harry!" It was Sirius. Padfoot ran up to Harry and Snape, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said with rage evident in his voice. Snape his voice full of malice said,   
"I was trying, Black, t-"  
"He's a Death Eater, Sirius!" Snape turned his hateful glare towards Harry now, whose arm he was still held with a tight grip,  
"I'm not a Death Eater, Potter - it's my job, I'm a spy for Dumbledore…but don't let that get out or Voldermort will kill me before you can say, 'Avada Kedavra'." Harry, still looking unconvinced wrenched his arm away from Snape's grasp and walked over to Sirius. Sirius stared at Snape cynically. "If you don't believe me, ask Dumbledore or whatever, but right now, I've got to go." And with one last malicious glare at Sirius, Snape apparated.  
The little creature's eyes glittered, as he watched Potter and Black walk off after the heated conversation with the 'Death Eater' which was Snape. He had much to tell his master…   
  
  
  



	3. Upon the Image of Death

(A/n Thank-you for all your reviews! I thank everyone for the constructive criticism - I've made good use of it ; ) I've putting in a lot more plot in this - more things happen. I hope you like this. I'm sorry for the slightly depressing ending of this chapter! Well, I don't own anything, please do not sue me for I have not a penny… review please….they bring me great solace : p Thanks! ;   
  
  
  
Nunquam Praeclarus  
Chapter 3  
Upon the Image of Death  
  
  
Harry and Sirius were walking up the wide path that led up to Hogwarts. Sirius has already given Harry a good telling off for running away, 'especially now things are so dangerous!', and they were now on their way to see Dumbledore. Harry was sure Dumbledore would be disappointed and secretly he was dreading to see that disappointment portrayed in his face. They were soon outside the headmaster's office and as Sirius muttered the password the stone gargoyle leapt aside. They knocked on the door at the top of the moving stairs and heard Dumbledore's voice call from the inside. They stepped in, and Harry, who was looking very sheepish, sat down next to Sirius.  
"Harry", started Dumbledore, "You already know half of what I am going to tell you."   
"Never to run away again", Harry interjected. Dumbledore nodded gravely…Harry knew there was something much more pressing at hand that Dumbledore was about to reveal to him. Dumbledore moved his eyes to Sirius, who nodded, clapped Harry gently on the shoulder and left. Harry stared.  
"W-what…", Harry started. Dumbledore surveyed Harry pensively, his eyes, devoid of the comforting glow, betrayed the sympathy that he now felt.   
"Harry, we have just learned of a new plan of Voldermort's from a trusted source", Harry was sure that he meant Snape, "It's getting to dangerous to let you stay at Hogwarts as he knows you are here. After the events of last year, I feel I failed to protect you and I must never let that happen again." Harry felt he had punched hard in the stomach. He struggled to form the words,  
"Y-you're expelling me?" Harry stuttered but Dumbledore cut in,  
"No! As I said, I do not find it safe for you to stay here. I know this is burdening for you to hear me say this, but by staying here, you are not only endangering yourself, but others as well." Dumbledore could tell by Harry's face that he already knew this but he still looked grief - stricken. "I'm going to send you somewhere far away from here, some place where Voldermort won't look and to be sure, we will carry out the Fidilous charm. You know about - "  
"Yeah, I know." Said Harry simply, "You're going to be my secret keeper." It wasn't a question. Dumbledore nodded heavily and sighed. This was going to be difficult. "I'm sorry but you must not, under any circumstances, tell Mr Weasly or Miss Granger about the charm or who you're secret keeper is. You may, of course, tell them you are leaving."  
"Where am I leaving to exactly?" Harry asked, emotionly preparing himself for the worst, "what about my education? It won't be too far away will it?"  
Dumbledore smiled gently at Harry's flow of questions and said, "I want you to stay in school, and it has to be far away. I'm sending you to a school called The View Point Magical Educational Institution. It is not as large as Hogwarts, and although it is an excellent school, it is not celebrated as much as it should be, but under the current circumstances, this works to our favour."  
Harry looked liked he was struggling to take all this information yet he said, "You still haven't told me where it is…"  
"It's in America, Harry. California to be exact." Harry didn't look too thrilled…he knew Dumbledore had no clue how long he would be there for, he would leave behind everything he loved about Hogwarts; Quidditch, the secret passage ways, his friends. He felt a lump rise in his throat when he thought about leaving Ron and Hermione, his greatest friends. And Sirius, his godfather.  
"I'm sorry, Harry - but it has to be done…" Dumbledore looked sadly upon Harry.  
"No, I understand, don't worry - I'll be fine."  
The charm was performed and Harry wrote to Ron and Hermione, telling them about having to leave. He felt dreadful but he knew that if he didn't go - he was putting everyone at risk. He sighed as he sent Hedwig with the letters - no turning back.  
***  
Hermione, was at home in Leamington and she was amazingly not doing her homework. She was slobbing out in front of the television and doing - well - crap all, basically. She turned her head to a tapping at the window. It was Hedwig. She smiled and ran over to the window to let Hedwig in. Hedwig held out her leg and hooted softly as Hermione took the letter and gave her an owl treat. Hermione's expression whilst reading the letter turned from happy, to anxious and finally ended on shock tangled up with despair.   
Dear Hermione,  
I don't know how to say this, but Dumbledore told me today that I'd have to leave Hogwarts and transfer somewhere else, where Voldermort can't find me…I'm not going to get to see you guys before I go and probably not going to speak to for a while. I know a letter isn't an ideal way to say goodbye to your best friends, but it's all I have. I don't know how long I'll be gone, even Dumbledore doesn't know. I'll really miss you, you're my best friends…I'm really sorry. Your friend Harry.   
A tear fell off her nose and splashed onto the letter that she held in her now shaking hands. She sat down, and cried.   
  



	4. The Dignity of Sorrow

(A/n thanks for all the lovely reviews and as this parts longer I'm hoping it will be better. Well - read, my friends, read! (oh yeah don't forget to review!) I own nothing except Alesi Gringott…yada yada yada.)  
  
  
Nunquam Praeclarus  
Chapter 4  
The Dignity of Sorrow  
  
  
  
The spell had been done. Harry stared dismally out of Dumbledore's office window. He could just imagine Hermione's and Ron's faces…why hadn't Sirius told him? Well, he thought reasonably - it was probably hearing it from Dumbledore's calm voice than someone else, even if that someone else was his Godfather. He trusted Dumbledore above all other people and he knew that what he was doing, was for the best. Harry sighed dolefully at the sound of Professor Lupin's voice outside the door talking with Dumbledore. He was travelling by Floo Powder, with the Professor, to the school - The View Point Magical Educational Institute. He was still in shock when Lupin came in saying,  
"Ready to go, Harry?" Harry was still staring blankly out of the window, "Harry?"  
"Oh yeah, sure…"  
As Lupin has hauling Harry's trunk into the vast fireplace, Dumbledore walked over to Harry.   
"I'm really sorry, but I wish you good luck. Anything you need, just owl me. I'm sure Miss Granger and Mr Weasly have received your owl (Harry spirits sunk lower) and I'm sure that they understand." Harry nodded and said, " I know - well, bye Sir…" And with that Harry stepped into the fireplace and threw the Floo Powder into the range.  
"The View Point Magical Educational Institute!" He called and almost immediately he found himself spinning very quickly. He had forgotten how queasy this made him…  
  
"Yes, Ron, what the letter said was true!" Hermione said again down the telephone. Ron was shouting at her from the other end of the line,  
"Oh, god, this can't be happening!"  
"Ron, would you stop yelling at me!"  
"You won't hear me if I don't yell!"  
"Well, if you carry on yelling I won't be able to hear at all!"  
Then Ron spoke in his usual voice, expecting Hermione not to hear a thing.  
"Yes, Ron that's better!" Hermione was impressed that Ron had got his head around the 'complex' workings of a telephone, and now he wasn't deafening her, she felt his voice was comforting after the shock Harry's letter had caused her. It seemed to have shocked Ron as well. At the beginning of the phone call, he had been asking continually if the letter held any truth and Hermione had to answer the affirmative, that Harry was indeed and they wouldn't be seeing him any time soon.  
Hermione had cried herself to sleep that night - it wasn't fair. The thought of going to school and not seeing Harry there shocked her greatly. They were best friends, and she had thought nothing could separate them… well, she thought bitterly, she had been proved wrong in the worst possible way. Harry was gone far away and there as nothing she could do about it.  
"Okay, I'll she you on the first, and Hermione…"  
"Yeah…?"  
"…nothing, see you." Ron said in a dead sort of voice and placed the receiver back on the phone. He walked dejectedly back upstairs and stared at his pile of unfinished homework.. His mum had gone on about how it was all for the best and he would be safe wherever he was ( ' You can still write to each other, now, can't you?') . But it's not the same, Ron thought dismally staring out of the window. They didn't even know where he was! Ron's gaze fell on the pile of homework and he thought to himself that he could either sit here and feel sorry for himself or get on with some homework.   
Ron didn't touch his homework.  
***  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Harry and Lupin arrived. Timidly, Harry stood and brushed the soot of his robes. He looked nervously around. They were standing in a medium sized room. All the windows were opened and a steady breeze of summer air was wafting through the laze curtains. It all looked, to Harry's surprise, very modern. He was strongly reminded of Privet Drive. Lupin told Harry to follow him and they made their way out into the hall. It was quite narrow and they walked down it single file. The approached a large oak door, which said Headmaster's Office. Lupin knocked and a voice called, "Enter!" On seeing the room, Harry was severely disappointed. The headmaster's study was very much like the other room. His attention was drawn back to the headmaster himself, who looked surprisingly young. Probably middle-aged, he had short cropped hair and an impassive expression fixed upon his tanned face.   
"Oh hello! You must be Harry Potter." He gestured for them to sit down in front of his large desk. Looking around, Harry's eye was caught by a large grandfather clock. It had planets around the outside. He smiled - at least some things were the same. Lupin stole a glance at him and offered an assuring smile. Their attention was brought back to the middle-aged headmaster who offered a hand to Harry and shook it, he did the same for Lupin.   
"Harry, my name is Reedier Samuel Armitage. You will call me Mr Armitage. I will not teach you for anything and you won't see me around the school very often." He spoke all this in a heavy American accent. He didn't seem anything like Dumbledore, Harry thought biting his lip.   
"You will carry on studying the subjects you did at your old school", the headmaster said. Harry a little annoyed at the term 'old school'. He hadn't properly left Hogwarts had he? Dumbledore only implied that it would be temporary. Harry tuned back in to what Mr Armitage was saying. "Now, the house system at Hogwarts was greatly established and a key part of the ethos of the school but here, it is not quite so important - we do not have separate common rooms but one large one for each year. You are all set into different groups depending on your ability and all you do in your house is sleep in house dormitories."  
"What about Quidditch?" Harry blurted out before being able to stop himself.  
"Well, we don't hold house matches, well we do but they're only once a year, really. We put all our effort into playing other schools." Harry felt relieved, for a minute it was as though they didn't play it at all. "If you want to try out for a school team then go to the Quidditch coach - I'm sure plenty of other people will be there."  
Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Lupin look at his watch and say, "Well Mr Armitage, I'd better be going now." Him and the headmaster shook hands once more, and as Lupin turned around he clapped Harry on the shoulder and said a comforting 'good luck' and he stepped out of and closed the door with a soft click. He was gone. Harry didn't want to show it but he felt fairly miserable. He wouldn't know anyone. He felt an terrible ache in his chest as he thought of Ron and Hermione. It was as if he couldn't breathe.   
"Well Harry, I'll just fill you in on your house shall I?" He said as he looked through sheafs of parchment, "Ah yes, here we go - you'll be in Weltheow."   
"Erm - sir…what are the other houses called?"  
"There are four in all and they are Weltheow, Eomer, Hunlafing and Scylding. Now, do you have any more questions before you are shown you to your common room?" He didn't and so he followed Mr Armitage out of the room and back through the corridor. They climbed five stone steps and emerged in a much bigger passage. It was very long and Harry could just see a small door leading out of the passage at the other end.  
"Please, wait here for a second…" Mr Armitage said as he knocked on a classroom door. A few seconds later he came out accompanied with a girl - she looked about his age.  
"Harry, this is Alesi Gringott. She's a fifth year like you and she will be showing you around. Well, good luck!" He said, and he walked back down the corridor. As soon as he was out of sight Alesi turned to Harry.  
"Are you really Harry Potter! I've heard so much about you!" He was surprised to hear that she had an English accent. She had short dark brown hair and she was his height. She had a clear voice and her brown eyes shone when she spoke. As they walked down the passage he learned that she had moved to America in her second year, and as this was the closest wizarding school she enrolled. She also played for the school Quidditch team. The passage opened on many different rooms. The walls were bare except for the odd candle holder and one or two portraits. Harry was disappointed to find that they didn't move. They stood stock still like muggle ones. A large staircase and several corridors later, they arrived at a large door with a sign on it saying, "Year 11 common room". Harry followed Alesi in and the girl showed him around. He was then led up a large flight of stairs. At the top was another room and this room had four doors. She opened the one that said Weltheow and Harry followed her in. There were around about twenty beds, it was a very large room. A massive window stood at the far corner and let in beams of bright sunlight.  
Oh well, thought Harry dismally, things cold be worse…  
***  
  
Voldermort down on Wormtail with a sneer playing on his face. Wormtail had been trying to tell his master something for the last minute but he kept stuttering, and Voldermort was getting impatient.   
"M-my Lord…I s-s-saw, no, heard…I-I"  
"GET ON WITH IT YOU IMBECILE!" Voldermort roared, and this only made Wormtail worse. Somehow, though, he managed to pull himself together and spit out what he was trying to say,  
"I heard Snape talking to Potter and- and- and he's not to be trusted! He told Potter that he was a spy for Dumbledore - and then h-he apparated!" Wormtail looked very relieved that he had got all that out. Voldermort however looked thoughtful. He had turned against them before, and although he didn't usually forgive Death Eaters, especially those who turned to Dumbledore, Snape was a great asset. He hadn't made Snape's return to him easy, not by far… No. He wouldn't kill him. Not just yet. He would keep a watchful eye on Snape but he wouldn't kill him. Voldermort told Wormtail to go, and he sat down, deep in thought. Snape was the only solid way of getting to Harry Potter and he was the only one who could get in and out of Hogwarts easily…no - he couldn't kill him - yet.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Coping with the Unfamiliar

(A/n Well he's part 5 of my series...i own nothing except everyone at and including View Point School. I hope you like it, please review! Thanks to everyone who revied the last parts...very kind of you! ; )  
  
  
  
Nunquam Praeclarus  
Chapter 5  
Coping With the Unfamiliar  
  
When the day's classes had finished for the school, Harry was able to meet more people. Alesi introduced him to everyone they saw or whoever she spoke to. Apparently, according to a fifth year Hunlafing, they had been told he was coming, but people were still anxious to gawp at the scar on his forehead. He had been given a timetable and he was in middle set for most of his classes. He was in bottom for Potions ('I wonder who helped that to happen, he thought cynically) and he was in top for Defence Against the Dark Arts. According to his timetable, there was an assembly in the hall at six in the evening on Mondays - tonight.  
Harry took to hanging around with a group of people, among whom was Alesi. There was Benjamin Lovenstock, Kathleen Harper, Timothy Bradshaw, and James McCloud. They all came from California, with the exception of Alesi, and they all spoke with heavy accents but Harry could understand them okay. At ten to six they all made their way down the hall - it took them a few minutes. When they got there, Harry saw seats positioned in rows. Half the school were already there, and looking at them, the older ones sat nearer the back of the hall. Harry sat in between Alesi and Benjamin (who liked to be call Ben) and watched as the headmaster strode up to the podium.   
"Welcome back everyone, I hope you had a good holiday. As you can see a fair bit of building has been done over the summer", as the headmaster explained the new changes, Ben was whispering hurriedly in Harry's ear,  
"There's a rumour that the headmaster's a Jerry Springer fan, you know who he is don't you? Yeah, apparently he's been trying to get on his show for years but they've never let him." At this point Timothy leant across, "Yeah, and one time, he managed to get into the filming studios and he streaked across the stage with his head in a paper bag, but we all knew it was him."   
"How?" asked Harry.  
"Well, Maggie Morris recognised the banana shaped birth mark on his left butt cheek",  
"How does she know that?" Harry said. Tim drew his breath to answer when a teacher who was sitting near by 'sshhhh!' them.  
"Well, moving on, we have a new student in the fifth year, he transferred from Hogwarts in England - Harry Potter", the lower school gasped and started whispering excitedly as Harry thought, here we go again… "I hope you welcome him, and help him to feel at home." The headmaster read out a few notices and as people turned round to look at him, Harry felt himself going red.   
Half an hour later Harry left the hall with Tim, Ben, Alesi, Kathleen and James. He learnt as they were walking up the stairs that Kath and James were going out and had been for two years, ever since their second year. Nearing the common room Kath and James broke off mumbling something about homework and walked off hurriedly down a corridor. "Where are they going?" Harry asked looking down the corridor.   
"Oh probably off to screw in the broom closet, no doubt", said Tim, "They've done it before", cut in Ben, "They're not virgins."   
Alesi snorted and rolled her eyes, "I think it's sick, little bastards," Tim looked scandalised, "But they're in love!"  
"Love?! My arse! He's just using her!"  
"Well, if you think about it," Ben said slowly, "I suppose you're right Alesi…"  
"Right? Of course I'm right!" Harry started laughing at the intellectually stimulating conversation that they were having and said, "Is this all you guys talk about?!"   
Alesi giggled, "Yeah, our conversations thrive on gossip about what Kath and James do every lunch break!" Harry was still laughing when Tim said, "No, seriously!"  
It was eight thirty when everyone started to do their homework. Ben had finished all his and sat talking to Harry. He didn't think anyone here knew about the rise of Lord Voldermort, at least no one had asked him about it. Harry personally wanted it to stay that way. This was proved difficult as, inevitably, they wanted to know why he transferred to View Point. Harry had to think very fast, and although he liked these people, he had only known them for half a day. He wasn't sure that he wanted to share anything like that with them yet. He decided to go for the old, 'I wasn't getting on very well there, I didn't really fit in…' It made him feel terrible to lie to them but what was he going to say, 'The most evil dark wizard was after me, so I had to hide from him in a far off country?' They all seemed to accept his 'not getting on well' answer and were cool with it. Eventually, people started to drift off to bed. The only people who were in his house out of the group were Ben and Alesi. Alesi went to the girls dorm and he and Ben went off to the boys. Harry found his trunk at the foot of his bed and got changed and climbed into bed. He heard everyone else drift off to sleep and some started to snore…but he lay awake for hours. Sure they were all nice, and he knew that they would become better friends as time went by, but it just wasn't the same. The whole set-up seemed alien to him. Everything was different. He thought of Hogwarts and missed it so much, that he almost couldn't breathe. He fell into an uneasy sleep, sometime later, thinking about Ron and Hermione and how much he missed them.  
***  
  
Hermione and Ron had both been sat in potions for the last half hour, trying to concentrate on work, whilst blocking out the sounds of Malfoy's taunting voice. Snape was being his usual self, yet he was acting strangely pre-occupied. He was walking round, looking at people's cauldrons, and when Neville's practically blew up, Snape just said, "Clear it up, Longbottom…" and walked off. Hermione and Ron looked at each other in amazement but said nothing. They had been trying to act normal all through the entire course of the day, but anyone watching could clearly see that they weren't happy. They both missed Harry. For Ron, Divination dragged on, for what seemed liked hours, without Harry there to laugh with, and take the piss out of Professor Trelawnly it seemed pointless.   
Next morning they got a letter from Harry. "What does it say, Ron? Read it out!"   
Dear Ron and Hermione,  
How are you? I'm ok but it's really weird not being round you guys - look I'm sorry that I can't tell you where I am it's just, you know, Dumbledore told me not to. Write back okay? Love from Harry  
"That was short," commented Hermione, sounding slightly disappointed, "I hope he's okay…God, I miss him…"  
"Yeah…"  
  
***  
"Harry, Harry!" Someone was nudging him…  
"…w-what..?" He groaned sleepily.  
"We're late! We've got to be at breakfast now! C'mon!"  
Harry unwillingly got out of bed. He was dreading today…it would be just like his first few weeks at Hogwarts. People would be staring at him, looking at his scar and following him around. At least he had Alesi and Ben to hang around with. He got dressed and went down the lunch hall with Ben and they met Alesi, Tim, Kath and James there. Throughout breakfast Kath kept pinching James's butt and he was getting pretty pissed off. He eventually had to throw a piece of toast at her but she just giggled. Harry could hear Alesi in the background tutting and calling Kath an immature moron. When they left to go to their first lesson, Kath had little pieces of toast stuck in her long blonde hair, which was covered with greasy styling mouse anyway, and James kept complaining of a sore bum.   
The first lesson just happened to be Divination. Harry groaned.  
"What's up, Harry?" Asked Alesi.   
"Divination - I hate it, it's so boring!" Alesi told him not to worry as they walked into the breezy classroom. This couldn't be more different, thought Harry, as he saw a teacher sitting behind a desk. The teacher was called Mr Runnybum, and as he and Alesi walked in he shouted,  
"Do you have a watch, either of you? You are ten minutes LATE!" Harry was about to answer, but Alesi came in with,   
"Sorry Sir, but Harry's new and he got lost…I was showing him how to get here and it took a little longer than we expected." Mr Runnybum looked very red in the face, and Harry thought, looked slightly unstable. They sank into seats next to Ben and Tim.   
"That was close," whispered Tim.  
"Yeah, I thought he was gonna give you a detention or something…" Added Ben.   
The lesson couldn't have been more different - but one thing was the same…it was a load of bollocks. Harry struggled through the lesson because when he tried asking for help, Mr Runnybum just said, "Think about it…" and walked away. Kath had moved on to pinching James's legs and he was in the middle of asking Harry to swap seats with him, when the bell rang for the end of the lesson. James let out a "Thank God!" and Kath looked scandalised.  
  
***  
As Snape walked up to the towering building, he felt a horrible dread wash over him. He knew this was dangerous - what if Voldermort suspected? No, Snape thought, how could he?   
Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was reading a letter, which had just been sent. As he read, the colour drained from his face.   
"Dumbledore?" Minerva Mcgonagall said, as she sat in the chair in front of him, "Dumbledore, what's happened?"  
"Severus - has he already left?" Dumbledore demanded, panic evident in his voice.  
"Yes, he left five minutes ago! What's happened?" She repeated.  
"Get him back, now...i should have known - get him back now before it's too late! Just go!"  
Minerva Mcgonangall ran from the room and was on her way.  
  
  
  



	6. Phantoms of Friendship

(A/n I'm really sorry about this part people, it's short and it's copied off Austin Powers…I'm losing it! Well I own nothing hear except Micro-Vold…enjoy!)  
  
  
Nunquam Praeclarus  
Chapter 6  
Phantoms of Friendship  
  
  
Meanwhile in a hollowed out volcano, somewhere in the pacific…  
  
Severus Snape approached his 'master', and Voldermort spoke,  
"Ah, Severus, how nice it is of you to join us…"  
He knows, thought Snape, panicking. Yet he didn't portray any of the fear he was feeling. Voldermort looked particularly vehement today as he started to speak again, this time in a hushed whisper, "Wormtail has told me of a few little things that he overhead you saying to a certain - Harry Potter", Snape's blood ran cold…he did know. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wormtail looking very pleased with himself - Snape had always hated him. Voldermort continued,  
"What is the meaning of this, Severus? You telling Harry Potter that you are a spy for Dumbledore?" Voldermort spat out the name as if it were cursed, as Snape started to think very quickly.  
"I was trying to catch Harry Potter , my Lord, but he knew it was me. I-if I had not lied to him he would have told Dumbledore, and then you wouldn't have anyone posted at Hogwarts…" Snape held his breath, praying that the Dark Lord would buy his story….he did.   
"Very well, Severus. I have to admit that you are too valuable for me to kill because of my suspicions. I will give you another chance to get to Harry Potter, Severus - one more, and one more only. If you do not bring him to me alive, then you are better off dead…understood…otherwise…" Wormatil suddenly said stuttering,   
"My Lord, when you were in hiding your other Death Eaters created a clone for you, just in case you weren't coming back…he is a looks like you in every way, except he is half your height, travel sized for your convenience."  
"Well," commanded Voldermort, "Bring him in!"  
Something came through the doors…Voldermort looked at it closely…it resembled him perfectly.  
"Awwwwww!" Cooed Voldermort, "I shall call him - Micro-Vold! So Severus….If you cross me again, you will have to answer to Micro-Vold!" Snape feigning fear, edged towards the door. When he was out he ran all the way back to Hogwarts.   
He had to tell Dumbledore about the failing plan. They knew it wouldn't have lasted long but this…it had only been a month and Voldermort was suspicions. He strode into the Headmasters office to find Dumbledore talking to Remus Lupin, with a look of strain etched into his old face.  
"Dumbledore?"   
They both turned round quickly and relief was evident on both their faces.  
"Thank god, Severus," said Dumbledore and Snape walked forward,  
"I have some bad news…"  
"Yes, we already know - Voldermort heard you talking… I heard just after you left - I sent Minerva after you but you were gone." Dumbledore offered Snape a chair and he sat as the headmaster went and sat behind his desk. Lupin looked very tired and collapsed into chair.   
"I made up this pathetic story about pretending to work for you so Potter didn't suspect anything. I'm honestly surprised he believed it…" Dumbledore sighed heavily, and placed his head in his hands.  
"Headmaster…that is not all - ," Snape ventured, deciding on telling Dumbledore this, "Voldermort said he was giving me one more chance to get Potter, and if I did not he is going to kill me, and what is more he's developed this strange clone of himself - he threatened me with it, I think he is losing it. And, a mad Dark Wizard is much more dangerous than a sane one…"  
"Yes, that is strange," said Dumbledore.  
"Sir, if you'll excuse me..?"  
"Oh yes, of course, Severus."  
  
Meanwhile, back in the volcano…  
"My Lord….Wh-what are we going to d-do today?" Asked Wormtail apprehensively.  
"Same thing we do every day, Wormtail, try to take over the world!"  
  
  
  
  



	7. Back to Hogwarts

(A/n this is a more serious type chapter now…sorry lost the plot there! Right, well basically I'm back on track and he's the next part…I own nothing, don't sue me la la da de da. I'm actually in a bit of a stress here 'cause there's a rumour that my GCSE English teacher's leaving and I'm basically panicking! I hope you like the chapter…gotta go, see ya!)  
  
  
Nunquam Praeclarus  
Chapter 7  
Phantoms of Friendship  
  
  
The bitter wind stung Hermione's and Ron's red faces as they walked down to the Three Broomsticks. It was a Hogsmead visit and they were going for a Butterbeer. For just after Summer, it should have been a lot warmer than this, they thought as they wrapped their cloaks tighter around themselves. Sirius was still living in the cave just outside the village and they decided to go and see if there was any news to be had concerning Harry.  
As they walked, a particularly violent gust of wind blew over them and Hermione's hair flung around and flew into her face. Leaves were spiralling about in the air, and on top of that, rain had started to fall, following a loud roar of thunder. They were had just climbed over a fence and were walking through the muddy grass. Hermione signalled to Ron to follow her and they took refuge under a near by tree. By this time, it was raining so hard they couldn't see two feet in front of them. Ron shouted over the noise of the rain to Hermione,  
"Come on! We might as well run to Sirius's cave…we're already soaked." He was right. Under the tree, dribbles of rain were pouring down, soaking them both. They ran out and went in the direction that they were going in before they had sheltered. Or so they had thought…When the rain had eased, they found themselves not near Sirius's cave, but somewhere completely different.   
"Oh no," said Hermione, wearily, "Where are we now?" They heard a voice nearby. They jumped in surprise but making no noise. They ran and hid behind a large bush as a figure emerged. Neither of them could believe it…it was Wormtail. He was muttering to himself, and as he was, he was leaning down to pick a plant of the ground. Ron and Hermione looked at each other in shock, but said nothing. He looked around quickly, as he started to walk away. Ron beckoned to Hermione and she leaned closer.   
"What?" She whispered and Ron made a gesture to follow Wormtail. She looked at him for a second and then nodded her head. They slowly got up and followed after him stealthily. As he walked quickly they had to nearly run to keep up with him. As the rain beat down hard again, it covered their sound. Occasionally he turned round expecting to see someone, but they jumped behind bushes, out the way…They eventually followed him to a clearing in the forest, or wherever they were. There they saw something that made their blood run cold. It was a large house, more of a low castle. Its walls were of a black stone, darkened by the process of age. And, hovering above it, looking more grotesques than they'd ever seen it before - the Dark Mark. There was a massive cauldron outside, and in it, a muddy grey liquid was swirling. Wormtail walked up to it, shivering slightly, and dropped the plant that he had picked half an hour ago, into it. As he did so, the two tremendous doors that were at the top of a flight of stone steps, opened. There was silence. The only sound was Wormtail's frequent splutterings of terror, and then a tall, thin figure emerged from the doors, clad in black and looking murderous, was Lord Voldermort. Hermione made a choking sound as she tried to hide a scream, and Ron was whiter than he'd ever been in his life. What were they going to do, they thought frantically. But they didn't think any longer, as fear clenched their hearts, and all they could do, was to watch.   
***  
Harry sat in the Year 11 common room, his expression on his face worried. It was raining outside, and rain as heavy as this was unusual in California. He looked out of the window, and sighed. He hadn't heard from his best friends in over a week now, and to be honest, he was starting to get slightly worried. Maybe, they just didn't want to write, or they couldn't be bothered, which was even worse. Well, obviously this started chewing over these, and inevitably his mood went from worried to unhappily depressed. He put his head in his hands and sat there like that for what seemed like hours. He was brought from his paranoid thoughts, by Alesi prodding him.  
"You've got a letter, Harry…" Harry groaned,   
"You read it - go on, I can't be bothered." She looked uncertain,  
"Harry - it might be something important…" but Harry was close to dozing again so resided and opened it and started to read,  
"Dear Harry, I hope you are doing well, unfortunately, I have some bad news - ," Harry's head jerked up and stared at the letter, "Carry on, Alesi," he said, now paying much more attention. She took a deep breath and read…  
"We have not heard from Ron and Hermione since they wandered off during a visit to Hogsmeade on Friday. We've organised countless search parties, but to no avail. I knew I had to tell you, but I was inclined not to, as I know you will come back to help look for them. I do not want you to, yet I know you will. So I am now telling you to come back to Hogwarts, as I know you will. Travel by Floo-powder and show this letter to the Headmaster. Your faithfully, A. Dumbledore."  
Harry looked up at Alesi…his face changed from grievous to determined, and he got up, his green eyes sparkled in the candle light.   
"Well - I'd better.." But before he could finish, Alesi said abruptly,  
"I'm coming with you!" Harry looked shocked. He struggled to find the words,  
"N-no! You can't! You belong here! You can't come with me!" But she looked obstinate.  
"If you think that my place is here then you've got another thing coming! I mean look at this place! The people I hang with are either prostitutes who are obsessed with their freak boyfriends, or annoying little adolescents who can't tell their arse from their elbow and to top it all off, we've got a senile old tit for a headmaster who fancies Jerry Springer! I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." He stared at her, exasperated, and she stared defiantly back at him. Eventually, after much mental debating, ran up to his room, grabbed his invisibility and his wand ( Dumbledore would summon his trunk when he got back) and ran back downstairs. He handed the cloak to her and she put it on,  
"Cool!" She exclaimed, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. They ran down the head's office and Harry knocked on the door, there was no reply so Harry stepped gingerly inside. The headmaster jumped at the site of Harry, and quickly rammed a magazine, which looked suspiciously like porn, into a draw of his desk. He glanced up at Harry, red in the face from anger and embarrassment, and yelled  
"Don't you know how to knock?" Harry looked uncomfortable and he edged closer and handed Mr Armitage the letter from Dumbledore.   
He skimmed over it, and handed it back. His embarrassment forgotten he gave Harry Floo-Powder and shook his hand. Fortunately, he didn't walk with Harry into next door's fireplace, so Alesi could get away with Harry, unnoticed. He gave some Floo Powder to Alesi and told he told her to go first.   
"Just shout 'Hogwarts'," he said and indicated that she said it. She disappeared and Harry took his turn. They were soon spiralling their way back to Harry's home, and with just the thought of it in his mind, he felt a wave of happiness come over him, which he hadn't felt since he arrived at View Point.   
  
  



	8. Final Showdown

A/n Hiya ! Sorry for the wait everybody…I've been busy and kinda disheartened with the number of people not reviewing my fics - don't get me wrong…that's not why I'm writing but I like getting a bit of feed - back now and again. I am now threatening you all to review and give me constructive criticism or any other thing…and don't think I'm picky - Flame me if you want! I don't care just write something my dears! Well here's my fic! (thanx to every reviewer) Oh yeah This is the last part - HALLELUAH! Praise the Lord ! I AM ENGLISH! I LEARN IT FROM A BOOK! I AM FROM BASSELONA….  
(Disclaimer ; I own nothing 'cept for Alesi + friends)  
  
  
Nunquam Praeclarus  
Final Showdown  
Chapter Eight  
The faint drip of water on flagstones could be heard by Ron and Hermione as the sat shaking in a corner of the small basement room. Wormtail had discovered them and brought them to Voldermort. It was a miracle he hadn't killed them then and there - but the sight of Voldermort had been the most terrifying experience for both of them. However, they now knew Voldermort's plan. They had known it for years but now they had heard Him say it - it seemed real. Voldermort was going to kill Harry once and for all and there was nothing they could do.  
"Hermione?" Ventured Ron,  
"I don't know how to get out, Ron, no." Hermione gave a great sniff and lent her head back onto the stone wall behind her, her eyes filling with tears. "There's nothing we CAN do! We're locked in here without our wands, and even if we had them Wormtail has already told us it's magically sealed! There's nothing we can do!"  
At this Hermione burst into tears as Ron put his arms around her.   
"We'll figure a way out…I promise."  
As they held each other, they heard three sets of footsteps echoing down the hall. Hermione and Ron held each other closer as the large wooden door was unlocked and swung open…Wormtail came scurrying in followed by a tall thin man. Voldermort. They could see no one else.   
"So - Granger the mudblood and Weasly the muggle-lover…Your going to help me kill Harry Potter, you know."   
"Never," spat out Hermione and Ron echoed his agreement. Suddenly a small black blur flashed out behind Voldermort…and started pinching Ron's nose.   
"Ow! Get off me you freak!" Ron aimed a punch at it and it toddled of screeching. As Ron rubbed his sore nose, Voldermort picked the weird thing up and cooed at it.  
"Aww! Poor little Micro-Vold, I won't let that nasty Weasly hurt you again, oh you poor thing." Hermione and Ron stared.   
"What is the matter, Micro-Vold?" Voldermort sat down in a corner and started talking to his clone in a small voice. Wormatil was watching Ron and Hermione, occasionally twitching.  
"Micro-Vold…would you like a Hot Pocket? Are you sure? I love you, you complete me…if I lost you I don't know what I would do…Of course I would probably create a new clone, but there would be a ten minute period were I would be inconsolable…"  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other and silently agreed. Ron jumped up and kicked Wormtail in the shins and Hermione grabbed his wand. They shot a quick glance at Voldermort who was now rocking back and forth in a corner, whispering the odd thing to Micro-Vold. They ran out of the cell locking the door behind them.  
****   
Alesi brushed herself off and looked around her. Harry and her were in a very large field, and at the bottom was a massive lake. Looking straight in front of her however was the most enormous building she had ever seen In her life. It was beautiful. Harry got to his feet and smiled at her.  
"Hogwarts!" He said proudly, and he took her hand and led her up towards the castle.   
"This is so cool! God, if I had to leave here to come to View Point, I would have been a lot more miserable than you! You dealed really well!"  
Yeah, this school is wicked!"   
Alesi smiled suddenly, "God, View Point was a dump!" Harry and her went quickly up to Dumbledore's office but not before showing Alesi the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall. Turning the corner, they collided into someone, causing Alesi to swear loudly. It was Snape,  
" Potter! What the hell are you doing back here!" Snape shook his head and before Harry had a chance to reply he said, "Oh yes, I forgot. Well don't stand their gawking at me then, Potter go in and wait for him! He's not here yet so you'll have to wait a while."   
He was about to walk on by when he saw Alesi standing behind Harry…  
"Who the hell are you?" Snape was just about to shouting at Harry again when Alesi stepped in,  
"You've a lovely school…!"  
Snape rolled his eyes pushed passed Harry muttering, " A satisfied student! We should have her stuffed."   
Alesi grinned at Harry, but Harry wasn't looking…he was looking out the window, squinting. Alesi turned around, and saw immediately what he was staring at - A dark shape hovering mistily over a large forest. The gloomy silhouette contrasted sharply with the bright forest - the sun was illuminating the green of the trees, making them shine an emerald green. Alesi spun round, and whispered, "The dark mark…" Harry was caught of his guard when Alesi grabbed his hand and ran down the hall, "Come on!" She yelled.   
Harry knew, that was were Ron and Hermione were, as did Alesi, apparently. They sprinted down the wide stone steps and ran across the field, into the bright forest. Harry thought it odd, on the very occasion were the Dark Mark floats above the forest, it seems to look beautiful. They ran stealthily through the undergrowth, sunlight streaming down through gaps in the tree's canopy. Scattering the ground were bluebells. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Alesi laughed at the beautiful sight and yelled,  
"We can do this, Harry!" And she ran on faster. Ten minutes and a lot of running later, they were both tired and slowed down to a brisk walking pace. Harry looking around him, realised that the forest was growing steadily darker as they progressed into its heart. They came to a clearing.   
"God, Harry I'm tired…" Harry was about to grab her hand to drag her when she said,  
"No, seriously Harry, you go on, I don't wanna keep." Harry's face looked resolved.  
"Alesi, get off your arse and MOVE! We've got to go now AND I'm not leaving you!" Alesi heaved a great sigh and stumbled on after Harry.  
  
****   
"Shhhhhhh, be quiet, Ron!"  
"Shhhhhhhhh!" Ron mimicked.  
"Okay, Ron, I said to be quiet not drench me with dribble." Ron scowled,   
"I've just about had enough of you Hermione!" She stuck her middle finger up at Ron and turned away haughtily. Ron looked abashed for a second but soon regained his obstinate air.  
"Fine, if you're gonna be like that!"  
"I think I just might!" Said Hermione with her back still turned.  
"Hermione, your so - so…" Ron stuttered as he tried to find the right words.  
"So what, Ron?" Hermione turned to face him, her eyebrows raised in feigned curiosity. As the sunlight streamed down, illuminating her eyes, Ron continued to stutter - but not for the same reason. Her dry hair seemed to glow and Ron, before he could stop it, blurted the first words that came to his mind.  
" So beautiful…" Ron's ears went so red Hermione thought they were on fire and now it was Hermione's turn to stutter. This went on for quite a while, they of course forgot that they had passed the brink of a life-threatening situation and that they may still be tottering on the edge - but, you know, what's cheeseball love all about?  
Their lips were just about to meet when they heard a voice, not far off. They broke away immediately and stood frozen. Their were two voices now, and they were growing louder.   
"We must be here now, they can't be far off.."  
Hermione and Ron turned to each other in shock.  
"Harry???!" Yelled Hermione. The voices stopped for a second and someone yelled back,  
"Hermione, Ron? Where are you?"   
Hermione and Ron ran towards the voices and found themselves in the clearing that they had first seen Wormtail.   
"Harry!!!" They yelled. They ran to each other hugging.   
"Harry, we thought we'd never see you again!" Ron yelled. They made their way back to the castle whilst they told each other what had happened   
They were so happy to be reunited again that they forgot the time and place and just talked.   
And what happened to Alesi? Well, she was accepted into Hogwarts and became a Gryffindor and never heard went back to View Point again.   
(A/n well duh! I was tempted to bung her in Slytherin and see what people would say!)   
Voldermort was sent to St Mungo's with Micro-Vold but escaped when he cryogenically froze himself and Micro-Vold, but not before blasting himself into outer space.  
This basically meant that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alesi never had to face Voldermort again. Harry and Alesi started dating and so did Ron and Hermione. And they all Lived Happily Ever After.  
I started out just like any summer,  
Days were felt like a lifetime long.  
That's when we found each other  
And we found ourselves.  
Now and Then, don't have to look back,  
Now and Then, you're right here with me.  
Now and Then, oh my friends,  
Don't say Good-Bye again.  
Don't say Good-Bye…Again  
  
  
  
  



End file.
